Horizon Funèbre
by GothxLuciole
Summary: Une aventure de plus à un voyage qui se continuera seul...Sanzo amoureux d'un amour trompeur.DeathFic et nonyaoi


**_Horizon Funèbre_**

**Genre: romance, OOC, pas yaoi! (c'est une 1ère ô0), POV Sanzo par moment**

**Couple: SanzoXHiruma (perso complètement inventée)**

**Blabla explicatif: Ceci est une fiction faite depuis un certain temps... pour de meilleurs performances j'ai modifié quelques trucs. ENJOY! **

* * *

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" 

-Hé Sanzo! Vas-y mollo sinon tu vas vite finir à court de munitions!  
-Mêles-toi de se qui te regardes!

Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku et Hakkai, toujours en route vers l'ouest, rencontrent des monstres qui veulent le Sûtra de Sanzo.

-S'il vous plait arrêtez, c'est grave de toujours se chercher même en plein combat.  
-Ne commence pas Hakkai, je suis déjà assez énervé à cause de tous ces monstres. Protesta Sanzo.  
-On pourrait pas vite finir, j'ai faim moi!

Et comme d'habitude la bande de Sanzo termina rapidement son combat contre les yokais.

-Sanzo! J'ai toujours faim!  
-Retiens-toi jusqu'au prochain village ventre sur patte!  
-Désolé Goku, tu vas devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps car nous devons traverser une forêt, Hakuryu en jeep s'il-te-plait.  
-Kyuuu!  
-T'as entendu Goku: pas de bons nems ni de gyozas à la viande…  
-Fermes-là kappa de merde!  
-…mais si tu as vraiment faim, tu n'a qu'a brouter l'herbe par terre…  
-C'est vrai? Où ça?  
-…t'es pitoyable.  
-Allez, grouillez-vous, on a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça!

Gojyo et Goku rejoignirent Hakkai et Sanzo dans la jeep et tous prirent la direction de la forêt.

-Sanzo! Je vois rien, il fait tout noir!  
-T'as qu'a ouvrir les yeux! Lui dit Sanzo touten s'allumant une cigarette.  
-Mais ils sont déjà ouverts!  
-Le macaque a raison, on n'y voit rien!  
-Tu n'a qu'à t'enlever les tifs de la figure!

-Sanzo…calme-toi, ils ont raison, c'est à cause de tous ces arbres: la lumière ne passe que très rarement à travers le feuillage c'est pourquoi des gens de passage comme nous qui sont habitués à la lumière extérieure ne peuvent rien n'y voir,il nous faut attendreaprès un certains temps.

A la suite de cette explication détaillée d'Hakkai, chacun se tut essayant d'habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité.

-Kof, kof!  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est! Demanda Gojyo.

Ils venaient d'entendre quelqu'un tousser non loin d'eux, Hakkai s'arrêta et éclaira les alentours avec une projection d'aura. Il y avait une femme-monstre blessée assise, adossée contre un tronc d'arbre, elle avait les vêtements déchirés par endroits et de nombreuse plaies.

-Excusez-moi, je ne supporte pas la fumée de cigarette…(ndla: ça peut passer comme présentation, nan? XD)

Elle s'évanouie. Tous les quatre se regardèrent, ils descendirent, Gojyo et Goku la déposèrent dans la jeep tandis qu'Hakkai soignait ses blessures. Sanzo ne bougea pas mais la regardait.  
Ils sortirent de la forêt et arrivèrent à un village où ils prirent des chambres dans un hôtel. La femme, qu'ils avaient placée dans la chambre d'Hakkai si jamais des blessures se rouvraient, se réveilla un jour après leur arrivée.

-Comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda Hakkai qui lisait à côté d'elle. Attendez, ne bougez pas je vais chercher les autres.  
-Sanzo! Gojyo! Goku! Elle s'est réveillée!  
-Depuis quand? Elle doit avoir faim!  
-A l'instant, venez la voir.

Dans la chambre d'Hakkai, ils la virent en train de caresser Dragon Blanc.

-Merci de m'avoir soignée et hébergée mais je ne veux pas plus vous déranger.  
-Qui vous a fait ça ? Demanda Gojyo.  
-Ce sont les habitants de mon village qui m'ont accusés d'avoir tué des gens, ils m'ont attaqués et pourchassés jusque dans la forêt où j'ai pu les semer.  
-Bon si elle va bien on peut partir maintenant ?  
-Attends Sanzo! Elle n'est encore tout à fait rétablie…!

"CLAC!"  
Mais il était déjà parti dans sa chambre d'où il claqua la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Questionna Goku.  
-D'habitude il est grincheux quand on l'énerve mais là on ne lui a rien fait!  
-Il est peut-être malade? Proposa Hakkai.  
-Je vais le voir!

Goku se rendit dans la chambre de Sanzo en courant, arrivé devant sa porte il hésita sur le choix des questions à lui poser, il finit par toquer.

-Entrez!  
-Sanzo…Je te dérange?  
-Un peu oui, fais vite!  
-Je..Tu…Tu vas bien?  
-Quoi? Dégages de là! Va t'occuper de l'autre.  
-On reste alors?  
-Oui mais pas longtemps, un jour maximum.  
-Ok!

Et il sortit en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte. Sanzo s'en rendit compte:

-ça va! Je suis pas malade!  
-Hiiii… Il partit mort de trouille.

Pendant le repas, Goku et Gojyo qui habituellement se disputaient restaient calmes et proposaient même les aliments pour lesquelles ils se battraient à Hiruma (la femme-monstre) qui acceptait volontiers. Hakkai, qui d'habitude profitait du spectacle de Goku et Gojyo, cherchait quelque chose à observer et il remarqua que Sanzo regardait Hiruma sans manger et que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

-Il y a un problème Sanzo? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Non, non, ça va…  
_Hakkai: "Normalement il m'aurait conseillé de m'occuper de mes affaires…Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? C'est à cause de la présence d'Hiruma?"_

Il remarqua que Gojyo et Goku méditaient eux aussi sur le comportement de Sanzo. Le repas se termina, Sanzo retourna vite dans sa chambretandis qu'Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku etHiruma allèrent dans la chambre d'Hakkai pour finir les derniers soins. Peu après Sanzo appela Hiruma dans sa chambre, tous se regardèrent en la voyant partir, dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte, ils commencèrent à faire le bilan des derniers évènements:

-Il faut être fou pour attaquer une belle fille sans défense! Je serais dorénavant son protect…  
"BAM!"  
-Stop le kappa vicieux et pervers! On te voit venir d'ici.  
-Quoi? Tu m'veux quelque chose? J'te connais pas tronche de singe mal faite!  
-Oooh, je marche sur tes plates-bandes?  
-Et pour Sanzo? Demanda Hakkai pour éviter une éventuelle baston.  
-CE N'EST PAS SANZO! C'EST UN YOKAI QUI A PRIS SON APPARENCE! Cria Goku.  
-Chhhh..Ferme-là con de singe sourd!  
-Non c'est impossible: nous ne quittons jamais Sanzo des yeux, il n'a pas pu se faire enlever. Je crois plutôt qu'il a attrapé une maladie qui l'épuise et le rend nerveux.  
-Mais Hakkai…  
"BLA BLA BLA"

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Sanzo avouait quelque chose à Hiruma.

-Hiruma…C'est ça? (ndla: quelle mémoire! on applaudit le bonze!)  
-Oui.  
-Je..On ne s'est pas souvent parlés…ne?  
-Non, seulement deux fois, je crois.  
-Bon…Je vais être direct: ... Ahem...Je.. Je t'aime!  
-…?  
-Depuis le premier instant où je t'aie vue…Oui je sais c'est moi le plus con des quatre!… (ndla: the ré-vé-la-tion!)  
-Non pas du tout, car pour être franche, moi aussi, je n'ai pas oser t'approcher... Je pensais que tu détestais les yokais.  
-Comment je pourrais rester avec ces trois là alors?  
-Oui, c'est bête…

Pour la première fois Sanzo ne pensais plus à rien, ilespérait avoir l'esprit en paixet voulais plus que tout la protéger. Ils se regardèrent, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, s'assit sur ses genoux parce qu'ilétait resté assis, lui défit la longue ceinture pour enlever le haut de la robe, ellelui caressa tendrement ses cheveux dorés et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Sanzoétant vraiment inexpérimenté dans ce domaine se laissa faire, elle passa la main sous sa chevelure et pressa le cou du moine pour approfondir le baiser. Elle voulut même le tester sur ses points sensibles et chercha donc à la va-vite quelques endroits convoités; c'est au bon d'un court instant qu'elle trouva sa faille puisque le moine leva brusquement la tête en poussant un gémissement, vite étouffé par des lèvres chaudes.

-Ya..Yamelo... Supplia presque Sanzo.

La femme lui murmura de l'arrêter lui-même. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire...

°°°

-Arrêtes Hakkai! Ta maladie machin truc n'existe pas!  
-Quoi? Mais si! Enfin je te comprends: un inculte comme toi ne peut pas connaître!  
-Mais c'est un yokai-metamorphe qui est malade parce qu'il a mangé un truc pas frais!  
-Kyu kyuuu!  
-Ta gueule Hakuryu! Lança Hakkai à l'attention du pauvre volatile qui partit se réfugier sur le lit.

Ils étaient tous les trois en train de se bagarrer et ne remarquaient même pas qu'Hakuryu crevait de faim car il s'était reposer pendant le repas.  
"BANG"  
Sanzo et Hiruma étaient rentrés dans la chambre sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

-Haaa…Sanzo…Dirent-ils ensembles.  
-Tu as l'air en pleine forme! Ajouta Gojyo, ce qui était en trop.  
"BANG"  
-Ouais et vous me les cassez, toi aussi Hakkai!  
-Pardon, je me suis laissé emporté. Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais à être nerveux?  
-Je suis amoureux. Déclara Sanzo.  
-QUOI? DE HIRUMA? Crièrent ensembles les trois yokais.  
-ça pose un problème? Demanda Sanzo, son flingue à la main.  
-Non, non! C'est ta vie, tu es assez grand pour la gérer!

°°°

Sanzo passa doncl'après-midi en compagnie d'Hiruma, ils se promenaient tous les deux main dans la main à travers le village et profitaient tranquillement de leur bonheur. Hakkai, Gojyo et Goku les suivaient car ils n'étaient pas rassurés de la relation de Sanzo. De temps en temps Hiruma disparaissait un instant et quand Sanzo la cherchait elle réapparaissait un peu essoufflée et fatiguée.  
La nuit arriva et il commença à pleuvoir.

-On rentre! Je n'aime pas la pluie!  
-D'accord!

Sur le chemin du retour quelqu'un les appela:

-Sanzo!Interpella Goku en sortant avec Gojyo et Hakkai de leur cachette derrière un arbre.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Fit Sanzo surpris.  
-Vous nous espionnez ou quoi? Leur demanda Hiruma.  
-Non, pas du tout! On passait par là et…S'empressa Gojyo.  
-Oui, car on s'inquiète pour toi Sanzo. Trancha Hakkai.  
-Et pourquoi ça? Comme vous le voyez, malgré la pluie je suis de bonne humeur et je n'ai pas besoin de vous comme gardes du corps!  
-Sanzo, tu l'aime vraiment Hiruma? Lui balança Gojyo.  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces insinuations douteuses!  
-Bien sur qu'il m'aime vous croyez quoi? Arrêtez de nous embêtez! Répondit la femme.  
-Tu ne devrais pas trop t'attacher à elle: c'est un monstre... Dit Goku.  
-Et alors? Toi aussi t'en un! Et pourtant je voyage avec toi, non? Vous êtes tous les trois des monstres que je me coltine à longueur de temps.  
-Mais nous avons nos contrôleurs de force pour nous protéger contre la transformation en monstre fou. Hiruma n'en a pas ELLE! Et elle n'est pas aussi gentille que tu ne le crois! Cria Hakkai pour se faire entendre du bruit de la pluie qui martelait le sol.  
-Qu'est-ce que... tu dis Hakkai... comment? Comment peux-tu dire ça? Elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal...

Il se rappela alors les moments où elle disparaissait subitement et revenait en titubant légèrement.

-...pas devant moi.. non...  
-Si. Elle nous avait repérés cet après-midi. Dit Gojyo  
-Et elle nous a attaqués! Finit Goku.  
-Elle voulait nous empêcher de te parler... elle te manipule! C'est encore une ruse pour s'emparer de ton Sûtra!

-SILENCE! Tu mens! Et je défendrais notre couple contre vous! Vous me prenez pour une assassin, peut-être... mais contre vous! Jamais je ne mentirais à Sanzo car je l'aime... JE L'AIME!

Elle se jeta sur les trois autres en sortant ses armes pour se battre, ils firent pareil.

-NOOOOON, ARRETEZ! Hurla Sanzo qui s'agenouilla en se tenant la têtedans les mains.

Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, il repensait à tout: elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait.. oui, lui aussi, plus que tout... et c'était parfait... la rencontre, quoi qu'on puisse rêver mieux, la déclaration.. l'après-midi et pourtant ils se BATTAIENT TOUS!

On lui dit qu'il était manipulé... elle disparaît... manipulé... elle réapparaît...par elle? Impossible! Ils s'aimaient quand même! C'est elle-même qui l'a dit... elle veut le protéger et même sans Sûtra ils seraient ensembles.. alors pourquoi? Pourquoi se battre? C'est eux.. la cause?.. Goku, Gojyo et Hakkai...? Ils étaient jaloux...oui, c'est ça!  
Et il faut qu'il protège Hiruma! Pour ne pas la perdre comme il avait perdu son maître, faute de force.

Il sortit de toutes ses pensées confuses, décidé. Mais ce qu'il vit le figea: Gojyo, Hakkai et Goku venaient de porter le coup final et Hiruma s'écroula sur le sol mouillé, dans une mare de sang.  
Il ne bougea pas et ne dit rien; il s'était levé et ses cheveux mouillés par la pluie lui tombaient sur le visage et cachaient ses yeux.  
Les trois yokais se regardèrent et Goku un peu moins blessé que les autres s'approcha lentement. Sanzo ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Sanzo.. Je suis... vraiment désol..

"BANG!"  
Et le corps sans vie de Goku tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Hakkai et Gojyo n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir et commençaient à le regretter amèrement.

-Sanzo... pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu nous joue là...? La voix du métis était tendue, hésitante sur le choix des mots.

Après cette douloureuse question Gojyo s'agenouilla au sol fixant toujours le corps Goku, il était complètement sonné. Hakkai observait Sanzo et quand celui-ci leva la tête, il aperçu des larmes couler le long des joues de Sanzo, mélangéesl'eau de la pluie.

-Allons Sanzo... c'est inutile de tous nous tuer... calme-toi, nous avons juste tué un monstre de plus qui en voulait à nos vie..

Mais Sanzo ne l'écoutait pas, il ne pouvait pas... il tremblait pour la première fois depuis longtempset son corps le démangeait, il n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée à cette instant: les tuer. Tout les deux. Et peu importe après.  
Sans réfléchir davantage il se précipita sur Gojyo et l'étrangla mais il se débattit si férocement que Sanzo dut lacher prisepour éviter de justesse un coup du shakujou.

-SANZO! MAIS ARRETE BON SANG!

"BANG!BANG! BANG!"  
Trois balles partirent sur Gojyo qui réussit à en éviter deux mais la troisième le toucha et lui transperça un organe. Il s'écroula, lâchant son arme, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas Sanzo l'acheva en l'étranglant.  
Hakkai n'avait pas osé bouger, il était lui aussi sous le choc et il avait espérer que Gojyo puisse maîtriser Sanzo, mais maintenant qu'il y pense c'était impossible d'éviter les balles de Sanzo qui savait extrêmement bien viser même de près et malgré le peu de visibilité qu'offre lapluie.  
Sanzo se releva, les vêtements tachés du sang du demi-yokais et regarda Hakkai de ses yeux exorbités par la folie.

-Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je ne ferais rien, mais je dois au moins venger Goku et Gojyo! Tu m'y oblige!

Et il lança une projection d'aura droit sur Sanzo qui roula pour l'esquiver.

_Hakkai:"ça ne sert à rien Sanzo: je connais ton aptitude au combat depuis longtemps, tu ne te sers que de ton revolver et de ton Sûtra pour les grandes occasions, au corps à corps ton arme est inefficace..."_

Sur ces pensées il courut vers Sanzo qui venait de se stabiliser, arrivé à quelques centimètres de son corps il remarqua quele moineétait surprit par cette attaque si directe et prenait conscience de l'inefficacité de son revolver.  
Il s'approchait encore quand il fut pratiquement immobilisé par le Sûtra qui s'était déclenché automatiquement, maintenant c'est Sanzo s'avançait vers lui. Mais le bonze reçut un violent coup de pied qui l'obligea à lâcher son revolver, pendant ce court laps de temps Hakkai porta la main à ses contrôleurs avant d'être complètement immobilisé mais il vit un sourire narquois sur les lèvres du moine et il remarqua que Sanzo avait récupéré l'arme de Gojyo...mais trop tard.  
Sanzo attrapa la lance des deux mains et fendit l'air une fois...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Et une deuxième fois..  
LeSûtra reprit sa place sur les épaules de Sanzo qui observait Hakkai se rouler au sol de douleur, il poussait d'horribles hurlements et répandait son sang qui s'écoulait à flots de ses épaules. Il n'y avait plus de bras. Sanzo lui assena un puissant coup de poing pour le faire taire.

_Hakkai: "J'ai mal!.. merde…j'ai oublié.. j'ai pas réfléchis.. le shakujou à Sanzo… c'est pas vrai.. c'est…fini..."_

Sanzo se pencha au-dessus d'Hakkai qui gesticulait toujours pour essayer d'oublier la douleur.

-Comme ça tu ne pourra plus projeter d'aura, enfin de toute façon je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu te concentrer avec cette douleur. Elle coupe bien cette lance, j'aurais pas cru…

Tout en regardant et manipulant la lance, Sanzo se fit accidentellement une coupure dans la main. Un instant de lucidité apparu et il remarqua enfin le sang coulant de la lame.

_Sanzo: "Qu'est-ce que…?"_

Il détourna le regard mais un mur invisible se brisa soudainement et il vit se qui l'entourait: il y avait trois cadavres pas très loin et un quatrième à ses pieds, le sol était entièrement rouge et la pluie ne faisait qu'augmenter le niveau du sang.  
Il lâcha shakujou qui tomba dans le sang d'Hakkai, celui-ci mort depuis peu. Sanzo observa sa robe qui était bien plus rouge que blanche, il savait que c'était lui qui les avaient tués et il savait pourquoi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant? Il le regrettait, il n'avait pas voulu faire ça, si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière… avant sa folie…  
Il chercha son revolver et le trouva rapidement, il le plaça contre sa tempe et attendit le bon vouloir de son doigt pour presser la détente...

Il finit par baisser son bras et partit en silence sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui, dans une mer de sang, le cadavre d'une femme aimée et les trois corps de ses amis.

_Sanzo: "Non, ce serait trop facile..."_

_:Owari:_

**Mot de la fin:** Pour ceux que ça intéresse le titre est un remix de "oraison funèbre" qui signifit en poésie "un récit de mort"... J'avoue que ça va super bien avec l'histoire (plus vers la fin parce que au début c'est complètement différent!).


End file.
